


Навылет

by Ryudomira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gentle femdom, Love/Hate, Non-Graphic Violence, Scars, Unresolved Sexual Tension, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Нельзя удержать не своё.





	Навылет

Главный страх – подозрение в лояльности к светлой стороне силы, и Кайло раз за разом выбирает максимально возможную жестокость.

Это ничего не меняет. Внутри по прежнему идёт битва, на которую обречены все Скайуокеры.

Кайло хочет смерти Рей, а потом вдруг в секунду ломается. Бесспорная власть над силой. Обжигающий свет.

Боль.

Она оставляет его на снегу, ослепшего от боли и раздавленного слабостью от кровопотери. Со всей той сошедшей на нет яростью, не даровавшей достаточных сил для победы. Удивительно джедайская остранённость Рей будто бы выжжена на сетчатке.

Она проходит насквозь. Навылет, так же легко, как лезвие лайтсабера пронзает плоть. Даже глядя в упор, она смотрит без интереса.

Будто бы ему совсем нечего предложить ей, нищей сироте. Будто бы сила и власть это не стоящие внимания мелочи.

Кайло дышит, но в этом уже нет смысла. Дрожь земли, тьма, меркнущее ощущение присутствия, пульсирующее под закрытыми веками.

Тьма.

Так много ран от её рук, и теперь Кайло весь покрыт шрамами. Внезапно, ослепляюще, странно – ведь эти руки могли бы и удержать, и удержаться. Кайло идёт следом, чтобы доказать: его проигрыш ошибка.

Изнутри колет – тёмная сторона сильней. Место Рей здесь, рядом с ним. Она и так будто осталась примесью, попала внутрь, пока он был ею же вскрыт. Жара, песок и глубокая тоска. Чудовищное терпение, воля и сочувствие к каждому.

Кайло вроде как идёт убивать, но не выходит даже представить её мёртвой.

Мёртвые безответны, он знает. Живые слабы. Кайло ущербен и теряется, снова теряется без того, кто, признавая его, всё же указывал бы ему путь.

Ущербный Кайло не вписывается в утопию, которой так поклоняется.

Сила, достаточная для уничтожения планет. Самоотречение не средство, а цель – он не имеет в себе того, что считает достойным. Он сам себе враг и сам себе цель.

Выпуклые и налитые кровью шрамы выглядят мерзко. Они зудят, а кожа рядом слишком чувствительна. Он не чешет их – медленно трёт вокруг, находя в этом что-то успокаивающее.

Ранним утром балансируя между сном и явью, Кайло снова на Старкиллере с мечом в руке.

– Рей, – в смятении выдыхает он, тут же просыпаясь. Не успевает ощутить досаду, чувствуя такой же невольный отклик – она спит и видит его во сне.

И пусть это почти невозможно, это также неизбежно. Кайло садится на кровати, вытирая пот со лба – несмотря ни на что они близки в силе. Он наконец узнаёт направление и созывает рыцарей Рен.

То, что она сама их привела ударит сильней всего. Кайло прикрывает глаза – он будет убивать с ещё большим усердием. Он вынудит Рей смотреть на него. Только на него. И если не получится, он умрёт или убьёт – ничего другого не остаётся.


End file.
